yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Second Floor
The second floor is the second level of Akademi High School. It contains many rooms; including classrooms, club meeting rooms, and a cafeteria. North Wing *Art Club *Light Music Club *Martial Arts Club South Wing *Classroom 2-1 *Classroom 2-2 *Vending Machines *Cafeteria *Trash Can East Wing *Science Lab *Workshop *Sociology Classroom *Bathrooms *Fire Extinguishers West Wing *Calligraphy Room *Student Council Room *Library *Bathrooms People There are several characters who spend their time on the second floor as part of their routine: Before Class (7:15 AM - 8:00 AM) *Geiju Tsuka paints in the Art Club. *Miyuji Shan practices her guitar in the Light Music Club. *Members of the Martial Arts Club change their school uniform in their clubroom into their martial arts' gi, then they move outdoors for sparring sessions. *Gema Taku plays videogames on his phone in the Gaming Club. *Gita Yamahato practices her guitar next to the Art Club. *Beshi Takamine practices her guitar next to the Martial Arts Club. *Enpitsu Byoga sketches a small female statue in front of the Art Club. *Efude Nurimono sketches anime action-figures in front of the Gaming Club. *Horo Guramu makes regular visits to the storage room next to the Art Club. *Yaku Zaishi makes regular visits to the storage room next to the Martial Arts Club. *Sakura Hagiwara patrols the hallways while watering plants in her path. *Hana Daidaiyama patrols the hallways while using her phone. *Kuu Dere reads a book in the school library. Lunchtime (1:00 PM - 1:23 PM) *Members of the Art Club, Light Music Club, Martial Arts Club, and Gaming Club have their lunch in front of their clubrooms. The only exceptions are Miyuji Shan and Gema Taku. Cleaning Time (3:30 PM - 4:00 PM) *Seiyo Akanishi, Riku Soma and Daku Atsu clean floors, desks, and windows in class 2-1. *Sakyu Basu, Inkyu Basu and Kuu Dere clean floors, desks, and windows in class 2-2. *Enpitsu Byoga cleans the chalkboard in class 2-1, then he goes to the rooftop to clap his erasers. *Horuda Puresu cleans the chalkboard in class 2-2, then she goes to the rooftop to clap her erasers. *Pippi Osu, Shima Shita and Sakura Hagiwara clean the hallways. *Horo Guramu and Yaku Zaishi clean the storage rooms. *Dora Tamamoto and Fureddo Jonzu clean the bathrooms next to class 2-2. *Beshi Takamine and Juku Ren clean the bathrooms next to class 2-1. After School (4:00PM - 6:00 PM) *Members of the Art Club gather in their clubroom and paint. If it is Friday, they leave the clubroom to go to the Confession Tree to paint. *Members of the Light Music Club gather in their clubroom at 5:00 PM and perform a song. Between 4:00 PM and 5:00 PM, they practice their instruments in their designated spots. *Members of the Martial Arts Club change from their school uniform into their martial arts' gi in the clubroom, before moving outdoors to continue their sparring sessions. *Members of the Gaming Club gather in their clubroom and play videogames on laptops. *Members of the Student Council gather in the Student Council Room to have their daily afterschool meetings. *Horo Guramu makes regular visits to the storage room next to the Art Club. *Yaku Zaishi makes regular visits to the storage room next to the Martial Arts Club. *Hana Daidaiyama patrols the hallways while using her phone. Category:Places Category:Akademi High Category:Floors Category:Gossip Areas Category:Second Floor